Major Planets of the Human Federation
The Human Federation has only a small territory when compared to the United Galactic Alliance. There are only a handful of key planets within the Human Federation - the rest are significantly less important and basically colonies. Earth Earth is the capital planet of the Human Federation. Over the last two decades, largely thanks to the HF's superior terraforming technology, it has gone from a heavily-populated world, to a beautitful city-planent. Earth has cities on both the land and underwater. System Earth is in the Sol System. Size Earth is a Medium-sized world. It has a population of 12 billion - 98% being Human or at least half-Human. Atmosphere Thanks to construction of advanced terraforming facilities, Earth has very clean and breathable atmosphere. Terrain Aproximately 70% of Earth is covered with water. The rest of the world is dominated by large continental landmasses of just about every geomorphology. Resources Most of Earth's natural resources have been used up, but it is still a central hub for fresh water and clean air. Most of the industry on Earth now consists of Starship manufacturing, government, bio-technology facilities and producing terraforming technologies. There are a handful of corporations that still use Earth as a ground to produce actual products, but most of the resources have to be imported from the HF's various colonies. Sentient Life Earth is the key planet of the Human Federation. Mars Mars was the first planet to be successfully terraformed, and its proximity to Earth gives it a great deal of influence in Human Federation politics. System Mars is in the Sol System. Size Mars is a Medium-sized world. It has a population of 8 billion - 95% of which being Human or at least half-Human. Atmosphere Successful terraforming has given Mars a breathable atmosphere. Terrain Mars has two very small oceans - the Red Sea and the Emperor Sea - both of which only makes up 17% of the planet's surface. The rest of the world is dominated mostly by mountains, hilly plains and desert. Both poles of the planet are covered with a thick layer of snow and ice. Resources Mars is a planet that is very rich in natural resources - mostly metals. There are massive iron mines that tap deep into the planet's surface, as well as other mines searching out other precious metals. Metalworks make up most of Mars' industry, but its also a major starship development/repair hub and various military-based industries. Sentient Life Mars is a part of the Human Federation. Caprica Before the Human Federation had perfected its terraforming technology, Earth was completely used up and almost too polluted to still support life. It was around this time that the Human Federation began searching out Earth-like worlds to colonize. Caprica was one of the first planets outside of the Sol System to become a colony, and as such, is one of the most developed HF colonies and the most influential. System Caprica is in the Helios System. Size Caprica is a Small-sized planet. It has a population of 4.5 billion with 90% being Human or at least half-Human. Atmosphere Caprica has a breathable atmosphere. Terrain Caprica has a terrain very similar to Earth's. The surface is mostly covered by massive seas and the rest of the planets landmasses represent a wide variety of geomorphologies. Resources Caprica is rich in natural resources such as water, air, timber, some precious metals and gemstones. Caprica acts as the voice of the Human Federation in the Helios System, and as such, houses a grand array of government-related industry. It has also become a sort of cultural hub in the Human Federation - attracting a huge number of talented artists and musicians. It also has a very respected science & technology sector. Sentient Life Caprica is a part of the Human Federation. Persephone Persephone was the first planet outside of the Sol System to be terraformed and then colonized. It is a shining gem of technological achievement for the Human Federation and represents the start of a new era in the development of the faction. System Persephone is in the Bai Hu System. The Bai Hu system is a white star system. Size Persephone is a Small-sized planet. It has a population of 6 billion with 80% being Human or at least half-Human. Atmopshere Persephone is a successfully terraformed planet, and has clean breathable air. Terrain The world itself is 60% water - with more than 20% of that being fresh water. The rest is either mountainous or heavily forested. A lot of time, money and energy has been put into making Persephone the world it is today and the most eye-catching parts of the world are the four massive and beautiful cities that are dotted around the world, mostly by the coasts. Resources Persephone is an interesting planet simply due to the amount of money that the Human Federation has put into it to make it ever successful. The money has definitely given the world a stratified social structure (it is very obvious who has money and who does not). The large, mostly-unwatched slums makes Persephone a perfect place to sell or buy black market goods. Besides the construction industry and black market, Persephone has natural resources such as fresh water, precious metals and timbers. Sentient Life Persephone is a part of the Human Federation. Category:Planets Category:Human Federation